ooh child
by harmony551
Summary: One day the guardians wake up to Quill singing... SAMPLE: The man's voice wasn't as bad as Rocket complained it to be. And strangely enough it made Rocket feel upbeat. Maybe it was because Peter's voice was smooth and oddly…ugh Rocket really hated this but…serene. or Gamora smiled listening to the gentle, soft voice from practiced ease. Yes he had a wonderful voice.


That had been five days ago. Currently Gamora was sleeping peacefully in her bed, relaxed in a way she hadn't been for years.

But if one had been watching the green skinned beauty they would've noticed her tensing, her face contorting into an ugly snarl as her legs kicked out against some invisible foe (which really was her blanket).

Her dreams were dangerously shifting from dreaming about space and meadows to her time with Thanos. The times that she had mercilessly killed her victims, as they begged through tears and violence for they're lives. When she had lost her parents as she screamed bloody murder.

It was all a hellish blur of buzzing, screams and colours. She mentally begged and sobbed for it to stop as she couldn't do it physically. Suddenly through the blur a particularly loud scream set her up with a jolt. Gasping, hair matted on her sweat sheened face she sat clawing at the bed for 15 seconds before schooling her features. In another 30 seconds nobody could ever tell she was ever in such a state.

But her mind was in a turmoil as she laid down curling up like a cat. It was morning, and if she wanted she could get up and start her day escaping from the imprisonment of sleep. But she knew if she did so she'd be cranky and irritated, snapping more than usual and ruin the day for her team. So she lay letting her thoughts torture her, causing her to tremble.

Trying but couldn't she wasn't able to calm down her breath, so Gamora settled for closing her eyes and concentrating on any sound to ground her to reality.

Then she caught it.

 _Ooh child. Things are gonna get easier._

She rolled her eyes. Many mornings she had woken up to Peter singing, but she had never heard him sing this song, the song that had practically defeated Ronan. Many times she had wondered why Peter had chosen that particular song.

Did it have a deep hidden meaning?

Did it have some sentimental value?

No, she figured. However it was strangely soothing. The words promising a better future with more light than darkness. As she listened to him sing a few lines she smiled.

His soft gentle voice carried through. Yes the Terran had a wonderful voice. There was something calming about it as it resonated in her ears. She listened for several minutes a small, weak smile gracing her features. She noted how perfectly his voice went up and down, never cracking from practiced ease. As it slowed with perfect pitch, echoing gently off the walls. How soft his voice was as compared to the tough exterior Peter quill tried to portray.

Listening she fell back asleep.

Listening she dreamed of the sun.

She woke in such a good mood later she managed to stoically commanded Quill on sword point to make chocolate chip waffles (of course she menacingly threatened him being the assassin she was, but those were details).

The waffles were almost as sweet as his voice. _Almost._

Ever since meeting his friends Drax the destroyer slept better. But ever since the Milano he had an almost restless sleep.

But with such a painful past full of death and grief he still slept tense as though his subconscious mind were afraid someone would creep in from amongst the shadows and murder him as he slept.

Right now he still lay in that tense slumber one hand curled up to a fist against his side as though he were about to punch someone.

 _Ooh child  
Things'll get brighter_

 _Some day, yeah  
We'll put it together and we'll get it undone_

If someone were watching they would have noticed the tension leave the man's face immediately. Slowly his lips tilted up, forming a small subtle smile. A serene smiled that hadn't been painted on his face since the day his daughter died.

That day Drax woke up feeling fresh, as he had never been before. When he had walked in, Peter's hair was whitened from baking powder. But he either didn't notice or care because he sat on the counter eating a chocolate waffle, humming contently under his breath. Gamora was silently finishing her terran food, her eyes bright and shoulders relaxed as he had ever seen them. It was strange.

"This was delicious Peter" She smiled.

Peter grinned. "You can have mine." He turned to Drax, his blue eyes contrasting with the white in his hair. "I made an extra two. You can have one. I better wash this off." He laughed touching his curly white hair.

And he walked off humming before Drax could thank him.

As Gamora ate her second waffle (with silent vigour) Drax could not help but think how Peter reminded him of his daughter. They both were cheerful, optimistic and kind. Both were also terribly stubborn and at times annoying. But He certainly didn't see Peter as a son because as Rocket the raccoon would put it: "that be freakin' creepy". As not only were they friends, but Peter was only younger (or acted so) by a few years (hopefully, it was hard to tell between different species let alone a hybrid).

Even from here he could hear the half terran sing. Yes. Today was definitely a good day.

Rocket raccoon had been up since 4 am. Now he was used to this. Waking up "early crap" either to a nightmare (seriously, you defeated Ronan and you can't handle a few lousy nightmares, he mentally scolded himself" or he simply felt awake at 4 am in the morning,

Right now it was 9:45 ish, when he caught sounds of movement. Being a cyborg did that to you. Made you hear better an' stuff.

After stumbling and yawns only Rocket could have caught, there was silence. While fumbling with the metal pieces he was putting together to make an awesome gun, he tried to imagine who it was. It was either Gamora or Peter, because quite frankly, Drax was too much of a muscle bound wack job to be light footed.

His blissful silence was again ruined as the one and only star dork began to sing.

 _Some day  
When your head is much lighter  
Some day, yeah  
We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun  
Some day  
When the world is much brighter_

Yep, definitely not the kill joy (Gamora).

As Peter (it was funny how he went from Quill to Peter) continued singing that song that had distracted the blue buffoon (oh how he love that word) on Xandier. Rocket tried to continue to smoothly put his masterpiece together, but _damn_ his mind was clinging to each word Peter sang. All his exhaustion seemed to melt away, and yeah, his head definitely felt a bit lighter.

 _What the hell you idiot._ He thought shaking his head. He looked up at baby Groot who was in his small pot still propped up on his soon to be bed. The little killer was still asleep.

Rocket listened to the bars of the song. But it was becoming harder to catch them as the singer moved caring that darn soft voice away.

Rocket looked at Groot. Oh would you look at that. His buddy needed some water. What a coincidence, because that was where Peter was found in the mornings.

So slipping on a jump suit he gently carried the pot as not to awake his friend to the Kitchen. Sure enough Star dork was leaning on the couch in the Rec room (that was seen from the right of the Kitchen), coffee on the center table as he sang away, while scrolling through a Data pad.

Rocket climbed the counter quietly and took his time adding water to the rather moist soil. It would have taken 2 minutes but he chose to take ten, listening to the words as Quill sang

 _Ooh child  
Things are gonna be easier_  
 _Ooh child  
Things'll be brighter_

 _Ooh child  
Things are gonna be easier  
Ooh child  
Things'll be brighter_

 _Some day, yeah  
We'll put it together and we'll get it undone  
Some day  
When your head is much lighter_

 _Some day, yeah  
We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun  
Some day  
When the world is much brighter_

Okay, Rocket thought. The man's voice wasn't _as bad_ as Rocket complained it to be. And strangely enough it made Rocket feel upbeat (if your definition of upbeat was wanting to shoot or blow up something). Maybe it was because Peter's voice was smooth and oddly…ugh Rocket really hated this but…serene.

He had the ridiculous urge to smile. To smile!

 _NO!_ He thought. _No! I'm becoming dorky! Star dork's turned me into a starry eyed dork. DAMN, THAT FREAKING IDIOT!_

He snorted loudly at his mental musings.

"Oh hey Rocket. Mornin'. Didn't see ya there." Peter's voice drifted through. The song stopped.

 _Oh damn._

Rocket turned. Instead of that morning crankiness he felt he gave a feral grin, as he hopped off the counter

"Yeah star dork. You have coffee btw?"

Peter grinned rising up. From here Rocket could see what he was reading on the Data pad. Some stuff about the Nova corps.

"Yeah sure." Rocket clambered onto the table watching Peter go over the coffee pot. Silently the man started humming the song he had been singing.

Without thinking Rocket joined in on the chorus. In the single line he sang he noticed his voice wasn as smooth as Peter's, _and dammit it was croaky and cracking-_

Peter started, choking on his own saliva and turned to Rocket. If Rocket had been human he would have gone tomato red. Instead he banged his forehead against the table. "Damn it Star dork. You rubbing off of on me!"

But inside he was embarrassed and _oh god he was tough, trigger happy not some-_

Peter smirked "Your voice aint that _bad_ you know." He turned to the coffee pot.

Right now Rocket was smiling. He was silently happy he had hummed.

 _I'm weird_ he thought happily. _I think I like it._

Yep. It was definitely an awesome start to an awesome day for a trigger happy Raccoon.

HELLO, please review to tell me what you think. Also please throw in some prompts! I definitely need those!


End file.
